The Group of The Blood Moon
by StarWarzFreak01
Summary: The Blood Moon rises... Roi Kyran, and four other young, experienced warriors, create a group known as the "The Blood Moon." With the republic and separatist on their tail, they travel planet to planet, and fight for justice. Will they survive the dangerous galaxy, or fall to their doom? (Rated T for violence. Taken place twenty years before the Clone Wars.)


**The Blood Moon Organization**

**Hi! Before I start, next chapter will be when the members unite and create "The Blood Moon" (an organization), as this chapter will be introducing them **

**Chapter One: The Members**

**(MALE 17 years old) Roi Kyran's POV**

I sit in the chair, bored out of my mind. The rainy day on Naboo did not stop the senators from having a meeting. Why am I here? My mother, Senator Kyran, was murdered a few months ago. As I just turned seventeen, the senate forced to take her place, but have a "nanny" to watch me. Why in the world do I need one?! I could take care of myself. Being a senator was dreadful anyway.

The conversation about how to defeat the separatist was getting old. I'd rather be one of those exciting roles in the galaxy, like a smuggler or a pilot fighting with a group of fierce warriors. As I was deep in thought, the meeting dismissed. I stood and went out of the meeting door, to find Ms. Elgeron (my stupid nanny). "Ah, Roi!" She says, putting on her jacket. "It's Senator Kyran, mam." I say. "Roy! I have the right to call you what I desire. Now, you have another meeting in an hour, lunch with the Queen of Mandalor, and then we have to go to Coruscant for a meeting! So-"

Before she can finish, I say, "I don't want to be a stupid senator! Have someone else take my place!" She shakes her head. "Nope. Your mother's will says that she wants YOU to take her place!" I suddenly fill up with anger. "My mother was horrible to me! Like I'd do anything for her?!" Before she can answer, I take off down the hallway, towards the door.

"Security!" Ms. Elgeron yells. "Roy is running away!" An alarm sounded, with the sound of guards. Stunning rays whizz past my ear as I run to the spaceship hanger. As I reach the hanger, I see my Naboo royal starship. My hand reaches for my gun, and I shot near the feet of the guards so they'd get startled. As they were distracted, I sprint into the starship and start up the engine. The guards try to get on board, but it's too late. I had already put up the stairs.

I then go into hyper drive and head towards Nal Hutta to get supplies, while celebrating my escape. Although, I had no idea I had a tracking device put on my ship…

**(FEMALE 17 years old Madecade Bouden's POV **

The smoke was lifting, blazing orange fire all around. I hear coughing, screaming and blasters. The small village of Tatooine was being attacked. I was trapped, bad. The door wouldn't budge. I scream at the top of my lungs, desperate to get out.

My family was dead, and so was my hope to live. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a hologram communicator on the floor. I pick it up, praying it would work. No reception. I shoot my blaster pistol at the door in frustration. Wait- my pistol! I look up at the escape vent, which had been locked by a security system. I shoot my pistol at the combination code and climb up the vent.

Why didn't I think of that earlier? Once I get out of the vent, I see nothing. Literally. Smoke was everywhere, and houses where in ashes. I hear or see no one alive. I was on my own now, and I had to make the best of it.

**(MALE 18 years old) Dax Eltran's POV**

"You did great, son!" My dad says as we enter our apartment, in the depths of Coruscant. "I learned from the best, dad!" I say, smiling. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have won the piloting award." Dad blushes. "Well, I also learned from the best! Although, now you need to pack up. You know, how you got recruited from a republic smuggler group! I'm so proud of you!"

"So am I, dad, so am I!" I reply, digging through my box, to find a… holographic communicator? I don't remember having that. "Uh dad, did you put this in here?" I ask. As dad looks at the device, his face turns pale white. "Um, son, can you give t-to me, please?"

Confused, I nod, and toss it to my dad. He runs into his room, shuts the door and stays there for the rest of the night. I was worried that morning that something had happened, so I enter his room to find him gone. His bed's sheets were ripped, dresser knocked over and the window wide open. My dad had been kidnapped.

**(FEMALE 16 years old) Allay Rucii **

"Come back here, ya thief!" The speeder salesman's words rang through my head as I take off in the now "stolen" speeder. The busy planet of Mandalor was as alive as ever. Citizens where going about, as I, well, was going to my street. When I mean street, I mean, home. Yes, I'm a homeless thief. My parents had abandoned my years before.

I sit on my piece of titanium (my bed) and look at the view. Then out of nowhere, a gang of twi'leks came. "Hey, human, give me your credits." The leader (I assumed) says. He had a deep voice and a blaster rife pointed at my head. "I don't have any credits!" I reply. He cocks the gun, but before he could shoot, I kick the gun upwards, and run towards downtown. That was the gang of the suburb. They could kill anyone with a pull of the trigger. They'd be after me, so I had to watch my back like a hawk.

**Hey my star wars fans! Just to let you know, my chapters are usually a lot longer, but this one was just giving y'all a brief idea about the characters! Next chapter will unite some of them. Also, all the characters I've introduced are human. Anyways, till next time, starwarzfreak out!**


End file.
